


Pretending to Be Innocent

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a boy needs his step-mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending to Be Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This is potentially disturbing or ridiculously sweet. It all depends on how you read it.  
> I originally wrote this for inuromp, Prompt 7: Sesshoumaru/ Izayoi at livejournal using the username kattrip033.

He curses himself for making the long trek down the hall to her room…again.

He curses his mother for being so cold and distant. If she hadn’t maybe he could have been prepared. He could have been not so…weak. If only she had been more motherly but she hadn’t and here he was seeking out his step-mother… again.

When his father first brought home that…woman, that child, only half his father’s age and barely older then Sesshomaru himself, he hated her. He still hates her but the reasons are different now.

He had been cruel and indifferent to her.

She would smile warmly at him.

He would lash out.

She would try to comfort him.

When she was pregnant with his little brother, she placed his hand on her belly insisting he feel the little runt kick. The feelings it brought out of him had been disturbing.

After his father’s funeral, she had been understanding, comforting…experienced.

Now their meetings have become ritual.

He knocks softly on the door in front of him.

“Yes?” she inquires.

And he calls her something he would only call her at times like this. The only thing he could call her at times like this:

“Mother?”


End file.
